He Never Forgot Her
by Celest-Wikit
Summary: What was it really like for Spike during Buffys death. Kind of an AR yet not.
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: I do not own Buffy the Vampire Slayer and/or the characters. Although I do own the story line, ya know dialogue and all. {My thoughts} (Characters speaking) Unison type thingy.  
  
He Never Forgot Her  
  
(W)Oh Dawn I found the cutest shirt at SDM the other day! I thought it was perfect for you so if you wanna get it I can take you to get it. (D)Oh that would be great, thanks! (X)No Anya we are in a meeting we can not leave for lunch yet! (B)Speaking of meetings can we get back to ours! Hello guys- fine. HEY SCOOBIES SHUT-UP!  
  
Silence  
  
"Thank you now can we get down to business? Ok Willow fill us in." Buffy looked down at Willow expectantly. "Ok here we go, now this is the serious time." Willow furrowed her brow and looked down than up again. "I did a little locator spell on some of the ware about of the Vampires that seem to be. um. missing." Willow looked up at Buffy and said the rest. "Now I got Spike to snoop around a little." she didn't get to finish though before a hand interrupted her.  
  
"Speaking of Spike where is he? Matter of fact where has he been? I haven't seen him since-well you all know about that." Buffy looked off remembering what happened just 2 weeks ago.  
  
**Beginning of Flash** Spike was sitting in the old chair in his Crypt; the same one Buffy sat on when talking to him about what to do about Dawn. He had been mostly sitting in this chair for a while now. He would go out now and then but mostly just sit in that chair drowning his pain with a bottle of whiskey. It numbed the feelings for at least a few hours. He would then wake up and do it all over again. Thus begins the beginning of the story.  
  
He was just sitting there no bottle today just a glass of blood. He had to eat after all. So he was just sitting there when Willow came into his Crypt yelling about something. "Spike come here get up!" She ran over to him and grabbed the glass out of his hand.  
  
She than pulled him up and started to, or tried to drag him to the door. Spike grabbed her arm and stopped her from moving. "What ahr you going on about?" Willow laughed and then became very serious. Spike walked back over and grabbed his glass off the table. Willow followed him and then grabbed him and begun dragging him to the door again.  
  
"Look Spike you have to come with me now. There is some one I think you need to see." "Alright let me get my duster, your lucky I'm in the righ' mood tonight!" Spike and Willow walked over to the door and Spike grabbed his jacket and they began to walk somewhere he wasn't sure, glass in had he took a swig and looked to Willow. "So Wicca where we off to?" Willow turned her head to look at Spike. You'll see just wait! "Wow I told you to stop doing that it creeps me out!"  
  
"Sorry but its really fun?" After a couple few minutes of walking in silence Willow and Spike rounded the corner of Rovello drive. Spike stopped abruptly, Willow stopped walking and turned to look at him. "Come on" Spike shook his head and looked at her questioningly. "Where are we going?" Spike furrowed his brow the half empty glass hanging limply in his hand. "I told you, you will find out when we get there." Willow walked back over to him and grabbed him by the hand. She pulled him and they began walking again.  
  
When they stopped walking it was because they had reached their destination, Buffy's house. Spike looked at Willow, "What's this all about Wicca!" Willow smiled and kept held of his hand. She pulled him up onto the porch, unlocked the door, let go of his hand, and walked in. Spike didn't follow.  
  
"Its ok Spike, come in, you haven't been uninvited since the last time you were invited. Spike placed one foot in and then the other. He sighed a breath of relief. He looked up the stairs and the memory of Buffy and him talking, their last conversation, flooded trough his mind. Then came the horrible memories of Dawn screaming and Buffy jumping off the tower and eventually falling to her death.  
  
He shuddered and turned around, giving willow one look he said, "I cant be in here I'll wait outside." He took a small sip and walked out. Willow shrugged and ran upstairs retrieving what she came for. Spike stood outside on the sidewalk looking down at his boots, examining them, and then coming to the conclusion that he needed to get some new steal toes. He looked up when he heard the door open. "It's about time now what did you." mid sentence Spike's words failed him. Instead of Willow standing there Buffy, the Buffy alive and well, was standing in her place.  
  
She smiled at the dumbfounded look on his face and smiled, "Hello Spike!" When she spoke he did nothing but stare until there was a loud shatter. He dropped the glass that had occupied his hand a mer 5 seconds ago. Blood starting to pool around his feet and into the cracks of the pavement. The sharp sound brought him back to reality. "Buffy", he whispered so softly only she could barley hear him. She smiled wider and nodded, "Ya, its me all right!"  
  
Spike than ignored all rational thought and ran up to the top stair of the porch. He ran a hand through her hair as to see if she was really standing there. As if making sure he wasn't in some kind of sick dream where at the moment if he said her name she would disappear. Then without warning he grabbed her by the waist and pulled her close to him. The heat of her body felt so wonderful to touch. She laughed and brought her arms around his neck. They stood there for what seemed like forever. He finally released her and spit out, "I never stopped loving you!" Then like a strike of realization dawned on him he stepped away from her and looked down. "I'm sorry I didn't mean to say that!"  
  
She walked toward him and lifted his chin, to bring his icy blue eyes to meet hers. "Do you mean it though?" He looked at her for a second and then nodded. She hugged him again and then pulled away, "thank you I appreciate it." He smiled but then that smile turned into a look of pain, "Bloody hell!" Buffy furrowed her brow and looked at him strangely. "Sorry, the suns rising! I have to go!" He started to pull off his duster when she put a hand on his. "Wait here I want to give you something." She turned and walked into the house.  
  
Less than a min she was walking back outside caring a long black piece of clothing. Spike looked at what she was caring and then to her. "What's that?" She handed it to him and he unfolded it, holding it in front of him. "It's a hooded duster, its yours, it was my grandfathers. He gave it to me when I was younger, this jacket and I were inseparable."  
  
Spike looked at her, than the jacket in front of him, then to the one he was wearing. "I'm giving it to you, so you don't have to run here with a blanket over your head. You look so silly when you do that." He looked at her once more and smirked. "Thanks!" He removed his old one and while in the process his shirt slid up just an inch. She noticed a long slender scar running along his lower back. He threw the old one across an old chair, and began to slide the new one on.  
  
She touched the scar; Spike jumped at her touch. "Sorry but where did that come from, Iv never seen it?" He looked to where she was pointing and than looked back at her, his face was solemn. "Let's just call it a constant reminder. That is from the final battle when I was up there the doc stabbed me in the back. Turns out the knife had a bit a holy water on it. Willow took care of it." Buffy stared at it for a while dragged her finger along it then pulled her hand away cradling it as if it had been burned.  
  
He pulled his shirt down and slid the rest of his new duster on. She released her hand and looked at him. "I better be off now, I guess I'll see ya then." They looked at each other for a moment and he then leaned in and kissed her softly. "I'm glad your home, where you belong." He turned to leave, sparing one last glance at the radiance standing there. Putting the hood over his head his eyes shown through the dark shadows that concealed his face. He walked off the porch and down the street, getting farther and farther away not once looking back.  
  
Buffy was left standing alone; her softly manicured nails hung off her lips. When she finally came back down to earth she turned to go inside when she spotted Spikes old duster hanging off the edge of the chair. She walked over and picked it up catching the scent of many different smells. Blood, leather, heat, Stetsons, and-roses. She smiled to herself and slid it over her, enveloping her already chilly figure. She was safe now, so she slowly walked into the house and up the stairs. Climbing into bed she feel asleep with the same smile upon her sleeping features.  
  
To Be Continued  
  
A/N/: You may notice that Spike's words are a little funny but that's because I wanted it to sound a little bit more realistic for you readers. If you review than THANK YOU!! This is dedicated to, of coarse, Buffy (SMG) and Spike (JM)! Also my family! 


	2. Authors NoteIMPORT

Sorry to everyone who wanted this story to continue because Iv decided to stop writing this one. Whats good is that It is just right and falls into the one-shot category! Well, thank you for your reviews. Hey maybe Ill start it up again sometime..?


End file.
